The Only One
by japril shipper
Summary: Maybe tragedy is the only way to draw Jackson and April toward one another! Japril!
1. Chapter 1

**_Summery:_** Maybe tragedy is just what Jackson and April need to bring them together.

_**Pairing:**_Japril

_**Disclaimer:**_Do you really think if I owed this show these two love birds wouldn't be together? Shonda Rhimes!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

April walked into the attending lounge tears in her eyes. Jackson was sitting on the couch, he slowly looked up and noticed her glossy eyes. He stood up and ran to her.

"Is everything okay April?" He asked concerned.

April shook her head, "not really," she broke into a sob, "my dad, he-he had a heartattack," she buried her head in her hands, "he didn't make it," she mumbled.

Jackson's jaw dropped, he met her dad a few times when they were interns we met them when they visited and he went with April to Moline a couple of times. He was a really good man and him and April were super close, she told him everything, he knew what happened between him and April, he didn't even mind, he trusted Jackson.

"Oh my god April, I'm so sorry," he soothed, "have you talked to Matthew?"

April shook her head, "no, I just found out," she continued to sob, Jackson pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry April."

"I just can't believe he's gone!" She cried.

"I know," he nodded. He walked them over to the couch and continued to rubbed her back.

"I-I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"Go home," he insisted, "I'll find someone to cover your shift, go home."

"I don't want to be alone," she cried, "I feel so alone, all the time."

"It's okay April," she continued to sob.

She took a breath and looked up at him "I miss you."

Jackson couldn't help but half smile, "I miss you too."

"I can't be alone again," she sighed, "he's never there." April looked up at Jackson and saw he was slightly confused, "Matthew he's never home. Can you come home with me?" She asked desperately.

"Of course, anything you need." He nodded.

April sobbed more into Jackson chest, "c'mon let's get you home," he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, he grabbed her hand and they started walking out of the hospital. Meredith saw them and looked confused.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Meredith asked.

"Umm I need to get April home," Jackson explained, "do you think she could have the," Jackson thought for a minute for the appropriate amount of time for now, "week off?"

"Why?" Meredith asked concern in her voice, "did something happen?"

April cried a little more, Jackson rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

He looked at Meredith, "can we talk privately for a second?" Meredith nodded and she walked into the supplies closet behind her. Jackson quickly rubbed April's shoulder once more, "I'll be right back."

He followed Meredith into the supplies closet and closed the door, "umm, April's father, he had a heartattack," he started, Merediths jaw slightly fell, "he didn't make it."

"Oh my god, how is she?" She asked.

"Not so good, they were really close, and her stupid excuse for a fiancè isn't any help."

"You don't like Matthew?" Meredith asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why would I?" He chuckled, "do you?"

"Uhh, I don't really know him," Meredith said awkwardly.

"Yeah well, I was gonna try to find someone to cover her shift," he sighed.

"You take time off too," Mer insisted, "she needs someone now, she needs you, your her person."

Jackson smiled, "so I'm her Cristina?"

"Yeah," Mer smiled, "you are, you really are. Take time off."

Jackson caved, "fine I don't want her to be alone, if you need any help call me, okay?"

Mer smiled, "okay, now go with April."

_**I really hope you liked it thanks for reading! R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! You guys are amazing! I'm really excited for the mid season finale! Apparently there's a wedding! Jackson get ready to crash a wedding! **

**Enjoy!**

Jackson sat on April's couch, he had his arms wrapped around her. She leaned against his chest.

"Thanks for being here," she sighed.

"I'm always here for you April," he told her giving her a knee a reassuring squeeze.

"I think I'm gonna fly to Moline tomorrow," she mumbled.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jackson asked.

"Can you?" She sighed, "I don't wanna be alone."

"You'll never have to be alone April," he insisted.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well we'll be together-" he started but April interrupted him.

"Not that," she explained, "about Matthew and I."

Jackson's eyes widened, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, when things got tough, I didn't want to talk to Matthew," she explained, "I wanted to talk to you."

"April-"

"I know, you have a girlfriend," April sighed, "you once said you guys weren't serious, but now...well."

"April-"

"No, no you made it super clear, that didn't want me!" She exclaimed.

"April-"

"No, no it's fin-" Jackson pressed his lips into hers, he ran his hand up her waist, April cupped his cheeks deepening the kiss. She finally pulled, "that was great way to shut me up."

Jackson shook his head, "I wasn't shutting you up, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words, so that has to do."

April half grinned and nodded, "it'll do."

* * *

The next day Jackson and April were sitting on the plane leaving for Moline.

"Thank you again for coming with me," April sighed, she rested her head on Jackson's shoulder, he grabbed her hand.

"You don't need to thank me, I'm glad to be here with you," he kissed her temple, "I just wish it was under different circumstances."

April nodded, "me too," she whispered, "me too."

They landed a few hours later, April's mother and her 15 year old sister, Alice, were waiting at the airport. April ran up to her mom and embraced her in a hug.

Karen looked miserable, could you blame her? She lost her soul mate, her best friend, and all the girls lost their father.

"Mom," April whined.

"I know, I know," Karen hummed rubbing her daughter's back.

"How are you doing?" April asked.

"I've been better," Karen answered honestly.

"Yeah," April sighed. She squeezed her mom one more time then hugged Alice. "Hey ally, how are you doing?"

Alice sighed, "I don't know." April rubbed her youngest sister's head. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know either," April replied. Jackson came up behind April carrying the bags. April grabbed her sister's hand and half heartedly smiled up at Jackson.

Karen smirked at Jackson and April, "how are you two doing?" April looked up at Jackson, "I thought you were engaged to this Matthew."

"Uhh, I am." April giggled.

"It's complicated," Jackson chipped in.

Karen crossed her arms, "what kind of man, dates a women for like 3 weeks,doesn't even meet her family, then proposes?"

April shrugged, "I don't know."

Jackson couldn't contain his smile, he quickly looked to the side so no one could see it.

"Oh mom, and get this," she smiled, "he broke up with me a few weeks before."

Karen slightly chuckled, "why?"

"Umm because I wasn't a virgin," she smiled at Jackson.

Karen's eyes widened, "seriously? I'm your mother and I didn't have a problem with that, because I know the guy that took it, was true, loyal, and you told me, you loved him." She laughed when Jackson's head bolted up and his eyes shot at April.

April bit her lower lip and looked at her feet, Jackson smiled at her nervous response.

"And Jackson," Karen smiled, "Joe, loved you." She quickly pulled him away from the crowd, "by the way, he told me when he was in the hospital, that when you want to propose, you have his blessing."

Jackson smiled, "really?" Karen nodded, "wait what makes you think I'm gonna propose? She's already engaged, and I'd think you guys would love Matthew, he's perfect for April."

"Honey, just because his perfect for her, doesn't mean he's any good for her," she smiled, "plus, April's father was not happy about the fact that he proposed after a very short time and didn't even meet us or ask for his blessing. He wasn't a fan." Jackson smiled.

The family was in the car driving to the Kepner farm. When they pulled into the driveway, Libby, her husband, Dylan and her 2 daughter's were waiting on the porch. Kimmie and her husband, Jake, were coming in a few hours. Libby ran off the porch and to the car, April hoped out and her sister took her into a hug. They never were super close, but when push came to shove, they always had eachothers back.

A minute later Libby's oldest, 7 year old Emily came and hugged her aunt's feet. April pulled away from Libby and smiled down at Emily, "how my Embear doing?"

"Good, but I missed my Aunt apes." She smiled looking down at her feet. April smiled and picked up her niece.

"I missed my Embear," she said while she kissed Emily's temple. "Hows Sammy doing?" April asked talking about her 3 year old niece that was with her dad on the porch.

"Good," Emily said simply.

"Good," April smiled, she placed Emily on her hip and went to the trunk of the car to where their bags were. Jackson quickly hoped In front of her blocking the trunk from April.

"I got this April, you relax," he insisted.

"Are you Matthew?" Emily asked, before anyone could respond she spilled, "my mom doesn't really like you, she always talks bad about how you didn't wait long enough to-"

"Emily!" Libby squealed, "this isn't Matthew!"

Jackson laughed, "I'm Jackson," he smiled holding out his hand for Emily to shake.

Emily giggled and took his hand, "are you aunty apes new boyfriend?"

April laughed and Jackson replied, "nope," he glanced up at April, "but I'm working on it."

**Thanks for reading :) R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! Sorry for the wait! So busy lately!**

* * *

April, Libby, Alice, Dylan and Karen sat in the living room talking. April smiled and glanced around the room.

"Wait, where's Jackson?" She asked, everyone else looked around the room the shrugged.

"I don't know," Dylan started, "he was here a minute ago."

April, Alice and Libby got up and walked the halls looking in the rooms. They stopped in front of one room and April couldn't hep but smile, the all stood in the door way and saw Jackson, Emily and Sammy playing in the toy room.

Jackson was Emily's 'scrub nurse' they were 'operating' on Sammy. Libby smiled up at April.

"Ever since you told them you were a doctor, that's all they've been playing," Libby smiled, "they get Alice, Dylan or I to be their scrub nurse, they take turns being the doctor and patient."

April smiled at her nieces and...boyfriend? Friend? Play doctor.

Alice lightly elbowed April in the side, "you picked a good one apes."

April smiled, "I did didn't I?"

Libby, Alice and April returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

April sat seated for a second when her phone rung, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and check the called ID. She sighed as she read who it was.

Matthew.

She stood up, "I'll be right back," she announced walking into the kitchen, she held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Hi April, it's Matthew your fianceè," he spat into the phone, "I went to your place this morning and you weren't."

"I'm in Moline," April explained.

"Why?" Matthew asked anger in his voice.

"My dad passed away."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Matthew asked.

"I called you! You didn't pick up!" April shouted.

"I was busy!" Mathew yelled.

"Yeah I was too!" April sighed, Karen and Libby were in the doorway watching April, April turned around and saw them and instantly looked embarrassed. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to them. "I have to go Matthew."

"No April! Don't!" He shouted.

"I have to go! Don't call me this weekend, we need a break," she explained. "I left you engagement ring in my room on my dresser, bye Matthew." She hung up the phone and sighed, "I feel free."

Karen smiled and hugged her daughter, "oh honey."

Jackson hoped in the kitchen, "is everything okay? I heard yelling."

April smiled and walked up to Jackson, "everything is perfect."

April, Karen, Libby, Alice and Kimmie all sat down on the couch leaning against one another. The guys were outside with the kids. The Kepner girls were talking about good moments with their father. They were planning the funeral which was going to take place next week.

"I remember, one Christmas dad hooked up a grain bin to the quad, and we used it as a sled," Libby laughed.

"Even mom went on it," Alice added.

Karen laughed, "yeah, then I burnt the cookies I was making."

"Dad made you come out," April smiled, "he claimed, we'll grow up to fast and soon won't even want to come home."

Kimmie smiled and gave her mom's hand a reassuring squeeze, "we'll always want to come home mom, and Libs just lives an hour away, Ali lives, here. Apes, well-"

"I'll always want to come home," April smiled, "always. Kimmie, you live a little while away."

"A one hour plane ride," Kimmie smiled, "but I'm never too far." "Good," Karen smiled, "I need my babies, 3 out of 4 have left the nest."

"Mom, we're never to far," April smiled, she quickly kissed her mom's cheek, "never."

An hour to dinner all the girls got up and moved their party to the kitchen and started making dinner.

They continued talking but changed the subject.

"So," Libby started, "you and Jackson."

April sighed, "must we talk about that?"

"Yes!" Karen urged, "I'm your mother and you must tell me your love problems."

April laughed, she should of known this subject would come up eventually. "Well, there's nothing really to talk about, we're friends, but he has girlfriend and he hasn't dumped her yet." April frowned.

"Are you sure he hasn't broken up with her yet?" Alice asked, "maybe he hasn't found the time?"

"Or maybe he didn't want to leave you alone right now because of dad," Kimmie smiled.

"Or maybe he came to his senses and realised, 'hum I look like this, why am I with someone that looks like that?'" Libby joked, April slapped her shoulder.

"Shut up!" April giggled, "okay, here's the thing I really like him, he kissed me yesterday, but I can't do anything when he's still dating that little bitch-" April covered her mouth and her cheeks flushed red, "sorry."

Karen laughed, "I take it you don't like her?"

"You wouldn't either," she whispered looking down studying her feet.

"It's okay apes," Libby said encouragingly, "you'll like her when you dating her boyfriend she had right now." She gave her younger sister a pat on the shoulder, "when will that be happening exactly?"

April smiled, "ask the boy, I'm single, free. Him, not so much."

"He'll get there," Alice smiled.

A minute later the boys walked in, "hey ladies," Dylan smiled.

"Hey babe," Jake smiled and kiss Kimmie on the cheek.

Jackson walked up to April and grabbed her hand, "I have something to tell you later."

April nodded when Alice smirked, "why don't you tell her right now?"

April wide eyed looked up at her baby sister, "ally!"

"What, we like him," she laughed.

"What does that have ANYTHING to do with the situation?" April asked.

"So if it's embarrassing, we won't judge." Alice said as though it was obvious.

"Ally-"

Jackson smiled and cut her off, "it's fine," he looked at April and smiled into her eyes, "I just wanted to get you know, I called Stephine and broke up with her."

"What?" April yelled, "you broke up with her over the phone?"

Jackson laughed, "well I Skyped her, so we were face-to-face."

"Yeah because that makes me feel so much better," April added sarcastically.

Jackson smiled, "will you just stop talking about her and kiss me already?"

April cheeks turned red instantly, she gazed at her family who were watching her every move, "uhh, Jackson-"

Karen rolled her eyes, "baby, don't make the boy last forever! Kiss him!"

Jackson didn't wait a second before he pulled April close to him and kissed her. She smiled against his lips.

"Okay, Apes guy trouble is cleared?" Kimmie grinned, April gave them a thumbs up lips still pressed to Jackson's.

April finally pulled away and smiled, Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "So," he smiled, "what can I help with?"

Karen grinned, "you can help April with the potatoes." She smiled and turned to Jake, "you can help Kimmie with the steaks, and," she turned to Dylan, "you can help Libby with the salad, me and Alice are gonna clean off the table."

The boys nodded and started doing their jobs. The couple's were laughing and talking while finishing dinner. When they were all finished they brought the food to the table.

They were all seated at the table, the chained hands and bowed their heads for prayer.

"Dear lord, thank you for another beautiful day," Karen prayed, "thank you for bringing my beautiful girls back home, I hope Joe's having some fun. Take good care of him, thank you for the wonderful years we had, making them great blessing us with these four beautiful young ladies, and their men and their children. In God's we pray, amen."

**I hope you liked it! R&R!**


End file.
